


Crushes and Rowdy Puppies

by LaughingFreak



Series: The Benny and Charlotte Family Chronicles [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Family, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, rowdy puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Ignatius talks to his parents about a crush he has.





	Crushes and Rowdy Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple little thing that came up.
> 
> BTW, fun fact: Ziggy came from Ziggy Stardust :)

Ignatius licked his lips nervously. “Mom, can I talk to you about something?” he asked.

She sat in the kitchen at the table with a cup of morning coffee. At the sink was his dad cleaning up last night’s dishes they decided to leave for today. It was Sunday morning and neither of his parents were properly dressed, his dad only in gray sleep pants while his mom wore only a blue robe that she had closed tightly around her.

The room was comfortably warm as outside was cold, raining down pouring and the sky clouded and gray. It was a day that Ignatius usually would take the time to watch animal movies while curled with his shih tzu puppy Ziggy. Sometimes his dad would join him while his mom was down in the basement taking her aggression out on the punching bag or at the table in the dining room making out bills. Sundays were always quiet days if they could help it.

She looked up from her coffee, blonde hair a frazzled mess and face without makeup, and gave a concerned frown. “What is it, sweetie? Everything okay?” she asked.

“Everything’s fine. It’s just about…well…” He pursed his lips into a frown, not sure how to continue.

His mom pulled out the chair beside her and said, “Sit down and tell me what’s on your mind.”

Ignatius did just that, sitting and sighing.

“Do you need me to leave you two alone?” his dad asked as he dried his hands on a towel.

Ignatius shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. Mom will tell you later anyways.”

“You sure?” he asked once more.

“Yeah.”

The chair opposite of his mother was pulled out and his dad took a seat. He leaned back and closed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. His mom slid the rest of her coffee to his dad then turned her full attention to Ignatius while his dad took a sip from it.

“So, what is it you wanted to talk about?” she asked.

He blushed and looked down at the table. This was embarrassing and he wondered if anybody else even talked to their parents about their crushes or if he was the odd one out. “Well, I have a crush and I don’t know what to do about it.”

His dad’s eyes shifted him and his mom smiled. “All you do is ask them out, sweetie. Anybody would be lucky to have you.”

“But, mom,” he groaned, “it’s a boy I have a crush on.”

She raised an eyebrow. “So? It still applies.”

Well, that took some of the worry off his chest. It didn’t surprise him that his parents’ reaction to him liking a boy would be a nonchalant one. Sexuality was never an issue amongst their crowd of friends. The majority of their friends and group are bisexual anyways, but it was nice to be reassured regardless. “And he’s way out of my league,” he added quietly.

The angry growl from his mother was not something he really wanted to hear, it usually led to something get hit or yelled at, and he can only hope it was yelling. Instead of either she grabbed his hands and held them, then said, “You are worth diamonds and gold and anybody that doesn’t see that ain’t worth your affections. Now you get that silly thought of anybody being out of your league out of your head.”

Ignatius smiled, soft and shy. He was not blind to his mother’s faults, he knew she could easily manipulate men and fight with a ferocity that some men lacked, but she was also confident and caring when it came to family. She looked out for her own and did what she had to do to protect that. He was just happy to have a mom like her.

His dad placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a squeeze. “Your mom’s right.”

“I usually am,” she added easily.

His dad gave her a fond smile then looked at Ignatius. “Whatever happens we’re here for you.”

Ignatius nods and stands up, “I’m gonna go watch a movie. And make sure Ziggy isn’t destroying another one of my shoes again.”

As soon as he walked out of the room he found the puppy, but the puppy was chewing at one of his mother’s shoes not his. He had a moment of panic in which he snatched up the destroyed heel, picked up his puppy, and tried to find a place to hide the pair of shoes without his mom ever finding out.

Okay, crush problems have to be put on hold for a moment because right now it was life or death for his puppy and he really didn’t want to have to bury him in the backyard.

 

*

 

Charlotte shook her head and took her cup from Benny to add the rest of the coffee from the pot into it. Benny watched her with a tired smile and said, “You know you can’t go hunt the boy down if he hurts him, right?”

She leaned against the counter, cup in hand, as she looked at her husband with an innocent smile. “My baby only deserves the best.”

There was a loud thump followed by excited barking. Some stomping and another thump, louder and heavier than the previous one. Benny frowned as he looked up towards the ceiling.

Charlotte slammed her mug down on the counter, the coffee sloshing off the side, and with a dark look on her face. Benny stood and reached a hand out to place on his wife’s arm. “Charlotte…”

“That damned dog better not have gotten to one of MY shoes!” she hissed. She stomped past him to find the ruckus and Benny followed hot on her heel.

If his wife had her way then their son would be too busy mourning the loss of his dog to worry about the crush thing. But…the puppy was too cute to die, so he would help save it.

Again.


End file.
